Avatar Know Your Stars
by Ace of Aces 2.0
Summary: I'm just driving the Avatar crew nuts. RR!
1. Katara

I am dedicating this story to Nintendo Queen and Dark Magician Grrl. You guys rock!

I'm doing Katara first.

The stuff in quotes is Katara, no quotes is me.

Atlaatlaatlaatlaatla

"Um, hello? Anyone there?'

Know your stars...Know your stars...Know your stars...

Katara...is in league with the fire benders...

"I am not! They killed my mom!"

Sure, whatever. Katara...has a crush on Ang...

"I...errrr..."

You do?

"Welllllll..."

Go ask Aang later. It's his handwriting. Katara...sleeps in a bunny outfit...

"Hey that's Sokka! Rabbits kind of creep me out."

Okay, nice to know. Katara...stole Sokka's food...

Sokka: "Katara!"

That's weird. Katara...is really Irma Lair in disguise...

"What! I am not! Irma's a friend, that's all!"

Sure, sure, whatever. Katara...knows forty-five different languages...

"I know English and that's it."

Uh-huh. Katara...hates Mo-Mo...

"What! I love Mo-Mo! He's sweet!"

Yeah, what ever. Katara...

"What's your name?"

RavenRulzRF.

"Your **_REAL _**name?"

I don't like my name, why should I tell you?

"Because."

Well, if you must know, it's Rachel.

(Katara gets off the stool) "That's not such a bad name, Rachel."

FORGET THE NAME!

"Okay..."

Now get on the stool.

"But..."

JUST GET ON THE DANG STOOL!

(Katara gets back on stool)

Good girl. Now don't interrupt again. Katara...is really a guy in a white coat... NO! GET AWAY!

"Listen, bucko, I am not some guy in a white coat! You got that!" (Thanks Dark Magician Grrl)

Sure. Let's continue. Katara...is secretly plotting how to take over the earth...

"No, I am not. Go away already!"

No.

"Why not?"

Cause this is fun.

"How is it fun?"

It might not be fun for you, but it is for me.

"What are you, evil or something?"

And your point is?

"Well..."

Thought so. Let's continue. Katara...sleeps with a bear named Bob...

"No I don't! Aang does!"

Man, you guys are weird. Katara...thinks she's prettier than Misty...

Misty: "Get her, Psyduck!"

Ooooh, that had to hurt.

"Why did you let her hurt me?"

Cause it's funny.

"I..."

Get back on the stool.

"But..."

GET BACK ON THE GODDAMN STOOL, WILL YA!

(Katara hurredly gets back on the stool.)

Good. Katara...Stole Beast Boy's moped...

BB: Dude! gimme gimme! Raven:(Grabs Beast Boy and drags him offstage.)(You rule Dark Magician Grrl!)

Yeah, I know. Weird, aren't they?

"Just a little bit."

Katara...beats Cyborg all the time in video games...

"Yeah, I know, I rock."

Is it just me or do you have an ego issue?

"I do NOT have an ego issue."

Suuuuurrrre. Katara... uses Blunk as a spy...

"What!"

I didn't write that. It's Caleb's writing. Katara...I have her diary in my hands as we speak...

"WHAT! GIVE IT BACK!"

No. Ooooh, something juicy. Dear Diary, today Sokka lost one of his pairs of pants. He's such an idiot. Especially standing there like he did.(Thank you, Nintendo Queen!)

Well, we gotta jet. See ya next time!

"I'm not through with you! Come back!"

atlaatlaatlaatlaatla

Next up is Aang. Ideas please!

I'll give you cake if you read this!

Till next time,

RavenRulzRF


	2. Aang

Sorry I haven't got this updated in so long! I don't like homework. Thanks to all my reviewers (Gives cookie to each one) who have been waiting patiently for this chapter. And now to respond to the reviewers:

almostinsane: There is? Didn't know that...must fix...

AnimeSkys: I am kinda odd. I'll stick that in there!

sokka.is.mine: I think I fixed all of them...tell me if you find any others! I'll put your idea in here!

avataraddict929: I'll be very sure to put your ideas in there!

freedomfightersrule: I think I fixed all of them...Tell me if you see any more that I didn't catch.

Dragonsfire867: I'll put them in there, don't worry!

SainFan: I will...

Purple MoonShine: I think I fixed them...

Mutant Goldfish: Why thank you!

CowgirlXena: I'll stick that in after I do Sokka...who I'll do after Aang.

ikilledsuki: Poor BB...

Aangs#1fan: yes you do...

On with the story... just as a refresher, quotes is Aang, no quotes is me.

attalatatttalattatttalatatttalata

"Hello? Hello? Anybody here?"

Welcome, Aang, to:

(Bright lights)

Know your stars, know your stars, know your stars...

"What?"

Get on the stool, Aang.

"Why?"

Just get on the stool.

"But..."

JUST GET ON THE FREAKIN' STOOL, WILL YA!

(Aang sits on stool)

Thank you. Ahem. Know your stars, know your stars, know your stars... Aang...

"Yeah?"

Shut it. Aang... Has a crush on Zuko...Good God, you're weird.

"I do not! That's just scary."

Well, that much is true. Aang...Stole Sokka's food...

Sokka: "Aang! Not you too!"

Aang...is addicted to Nintendo DS...

"I am not!"

(Random Nintendo DS comes from the ceiling on a piece of string)

"Ooooh..."

(Grabs it)

"Mine!"

**Crash.**

Tela! How many times have I told you not to do that!

Tela: "I dunno, double digits..." (White lightsaber comes down and severs string,

making Aang drop it)

"Awww..."

Now look what you did! Anyway, Aang...Is really Richard Nixon in disguise...

"Who's he?"

Well, you should know, seeing as you're him.

"I am not this Richard Nixon guy!"

Aang...

"Don't change the subject!"

I can and I will. Aang... draws pictures of Katara everyday in his sketchbook...

"Where's the hidden camera who saw me!"

Hee hee hee.

"Grrrr..."

Aang...stole Beast Boy's Moped...

BB: "Not again! Mine!"

Raven: "Get back here you!"

BB: "Awww..."

Raven: "Don't make me come out there!"

BB: "Yikes!"

Ookay...Weird. Moving on...Aang... secretly has a Katara shrine located in his tent...

"I swear there's a hidden camera following me around."

Mwahaha. Aang... enjoys listening in at doors.

"I do not sleep with Bob the Bear!"

I never mentioned a bear... You DO enjoy listening at doors!

"Uh-oh..."

Aang... always reads Katara's diary when she's gone...

"No I don't!"

Yes you do.

"No I don't!"

I have proof.

"Ummmmm..."

Mwahaha. Aang...really likes Katara...

"I, uhh..."

Do you?

"Well, I..."

Moving right along. Aang...stole some money from Zuko...Wow.

"I did not steal any money!" (Piles of money fall from Aang's pockets.)

Ooooh.

"Now how did that get there?"

I don't know. Aang...Him, Katara, and Sokka are just plain weird.

"I suppose that one's HALF true..."

I gotta jet. See ya!

attalatatttalattatttalatatttalata

Well, hope that was funny. R&R!

RavenRulzRF


	3. Sokka

Okay, it's been God know how long since I last updated... I know, go ahead and kill me, Amberhawk. But honestly, first there was no time, then inspiration, then... no time. But here it is...

* * *

"Um… where am I? Why is it so dark in here?"

Welcome, Sokka, to….

(Bright spotlights flare up)

Know your stars, know your stars, know your stars…

(Random beef sandwich appears on stool, which Sokka runs to, grabs, sits on stool, and begins eating)

Finally, someone I don't have to yell at about the stool… anyway-

Sokka… Secretly has a Mo Mo shrine…

"Whaff? I do no!"

What?

"What? I do not!"

Didn't Katara teach you that it wasn't polite to talk with your mouth full?

"…May have mentioned it…"

Chew and swallow before you speak, okay? Anyway…

Sokka… Obviously has very poor manners…

"…"

Sokka… Apparently cannot do his own laundry….

"…"

Sokka… Is too busy eating to retort to anything I'm saying…

"Not true!"

_Now_ you swallow… Sokka… Keeps a diary…

"It's not a diary! It's just a log of what we're been through!"

Sounds like a diary to me. Sokka…

"Yes?"

Shut it. Sokka… Stole all of the food…

"Sokka did it! I'll get him… Wait, _I'm_ Sokka…"

Sokka… Does not know his left from his right…

"Sure I do!" (Sokka holds up both hands) "Left makes the L…"

Sokka… Bites pencils in half when he's nervous…

"…"

Sokka… Gets a manicure whenever he gets the chance…

"…"

Sokka… Has gone back to eating again…

"Haf no!"

Chew and swallow.

"Have not!"

Sokka… Steals Aang's teddy bear…

"Aang has a teddy bear?"

Sokka… Has a crush on Suki…

"…"

Denial… Sokka… Enjoys cleaning out gunk from between Appa's toes…

"Gross!!"

Sokka… Can scream gross like a little girl…

"…"

Sokka… Loves meat, but who doesn't know this…

"…"

Sokka… Is eating again and annoying me…

"…"

Sokka, I'll steal your sandwich.

(Sokka holds sandwich close to him and gulps)

Can you save your eating for later?

"I suppose…"

Then do so. Sokka… Reminds me of my older brother… Neither can do laundry and they have horrible manners.

"Katara does my laundry…"

And I do my brother's. Now you and your sandwich scram, I'm missing Family Guy.

(Sokka runs away and hides in corner with sandwich, where strange men in white lab coats come and retrieve him later, putting him in a straightjacket and locking him in a rubber room Katara later busts him out of.)

* * *

And that's the end of this chapter, readers! Zuko is up next- and I love ideas. Now head for the little button below this text...


End file.
